dreaminglivefandomcom-20200223-history
Battles
Battles are used to gain strengthening points (green icon in the game's topbar) which can be used to level up cards, or event points. During special mini-events, such as Kiichi's Youth Bazaar, battles can also drop items that can be exchanged in the mini-event shops. Every time you win a battle, your battle opponent goes up a level until it hits its level cap. Battles typically consume BP, or Battle Points. Each player can have a maximum of 5 BP at a time, and BP is restored by 1 every 30 minutes. BP can overflow to a maximum of 10 BP upon level up. There are three types of battles: Music Battles, Event Battles, and Private Battles. Creating a Battle Team See: Team Formation Entering a Battle Before you enter a battle: *'Make sure you are using a team that is primarily the same color as the opponent.' **You'll want a primarily yellow/Elegant team for yellow/Elegant opponents; **Primarily red/Passion team for red/Passion opponents; **And a primarily blue/Cool team for blue/Cool opponents. *'Check the gauge on the left-hand side of your opponent.' If the gauge has a red note that says Likely to Win (勝てそう), this means your team's raw stats are enough to defeat your opponent without needing to play the battle. When you enter the battle, click the "skip" button on the upper right-hand corner of the screen. If the gauge has a blue note that says Likely to Lose (負けそう), this means your team's raw stats are not enough to defeat your opponent. If this occurs, you have two options: *'If the gauge is significantly far from being filled:' You may need to use additional BP to defeat your opponent by applying a multiplier to your team's stats. You have the option of multiplying your team's stats x3, x5, x8, and x10 by selecting the corresponding buttons below your team (see above image). *'If the gauge is nearly filled:' You may not need an additional multiplier at all. Simply enter the battle (see During a Battle below) and activate your team's skills as soon as they become available. Your skills may be enough to compensate for the lacking in raw strength. Music Battles Music battles can be accessed via the Dream System menu. Music battles are from the opponents and songs that appear in the main story. Music battles consume BP. The max level for music battles is 99. Click バトル報酬 (Battle Rewards) in the white bubble on the right side of the battle opponent to view the challenges and rewards for each battle. Private Battles Private battles are much stronger than normal music battles, and they can also be accessed via the dream system menu. Private battles appear between events and will always feature the Take a Dream cover art. Instead of costing BP to play, they consume items called private keys. Keys are dropped from lessons between events. The max level for private battles is 99. Click バトル報酬 (Battle Rewards) in the white bubble on the right side of the battle opponent to view the challenges and rewards for each battle. Event Battles Event battles can be accessed by playing event lessons. During each turn of the lesson, there's a random chance you will be challenged by an easy, normal, or hard battle opponent. The max level for each event battle is as follows: *'Easy:' 30 *'Normal:' 25 *'Hard:' 20 If you reject a battle challenge instead of letting its timer run out, the challenger's level will decrease by 1. It is possible to reduce a battle challenger's level back to 1 if you continue to reject their challenges, so proceed with caution. When first starting out, it is recommended to accept all battle challenges regardless of difficulty. However, as you gain more SSRs/SRs, it is preferable to only accept battle challenges from Normal and Hard challengers. During a Battle During a battle, your goal is to gain more popularity than your opponent. Your gauge is pink, whereas your opponent's is blue. Each turn, your will gain a certain amount of popularity based on your team's raw stats. Battles automatically end after ## seconds, or when one party's popularity gauge maxes out. The button on the top-left corner sets the battle to double the speed. The button on the top-right corner skips the battle. If you choose to skip a battle, the game will calculate the winner and loser by the raw stats of your team, not your team's support or battle skills. Card Skills During a battle, you will see a small "OK!" bubble appear over your team's cards when their support skill is ready to be activated. Tap each card to activate their support skill. A card's support skill can be leveled up via the card's dream road. Battle Skills Heart and buddy cards (the two main cards you bring into battle) are displayed in the split bubble on the left. (In the above image, it is Yuma, heart, and Yanagi, buddy.) Once their bubble says "OK!," their battle skill will activate, accompanied by the heart and buddy cards' voice clips. A card's battle skill can be leveled up via the card's dream road. Battle Pair Names Each heart and buddy pair has their own special pair name. Certain pairs come with special voice clips when their battle skill is activated. Category:Gameplay Category:Dream System